Beyblade: Metal Fury - Episode 18
is the 18th episode of Beyblade: Metal Fury and the 120th episode of the Metal Saga. Plot Gingka and Co. arrived in Africa where a Star Fragment is said to have landed. Their destination is the Mist Mountain, named the "Mountain of No Return". With the help of Nile and Demure, Gingka and Co. arrived at the Mist Mountain, only to see a huge maze in front of them. Using his map, Nile leads them through the maze. Johannes, Aguma and his followers follow Gingka and Co. through the maze at a safe distance. After walking a long distance, Gingka and Co. take a break. Madoka accidentally placed her hand on the wall, triggering a trap hole below her. Quickly Gingka managed to grab her, preventing her from falling into the darkness. After pulling her out, Gingka himself triggered a trap and fell to a ground with nearly complete darkness. Gingka still manages to send them a message. Gingka told them that he saw something bright in the darkness and wanted to investigate. At first, his friends were reluctant, but had given in to Gingka . They told him that they will be proceeding on with the maze and asked him to take care. Gingka ran towards the bright light, just when the pillars on the sides collapsed. He finds a stranger, who is looking for something. Gingka went up to him and wanted to talk to him. He thought that Gingka was trying to stop him from searching for his treasure's and challenged him to a Bey battle. Gingka readily accepted. It was an intense battle as both Bladers used their special moves against one another. The battle ended with huge explosion near the others location. A mysterious Bey flew straight towards them and landed on the ground Spinning. It was followed by Pegasis flying out from the dust caused by the explosion and sleeping out. Gingka jumped out and grab his Bey. His friends were stunned as they could not believe Gingka managed to have a Bey battle even if he was trapped. The stranger ran forward and catch his Bey, Omega Dragonis. It was then when he first introduced himself as Ryuto, claiming to be a treasure hunter. He decides to assist the group on their quest. Major Events *Gingka and Co. completed the maze at the Mist Mountain. *Gingka had a battle with Ryuto, a treasure hunter. *Gingka and Co. encounter Ryuto and his Bey Omega Dragonis 85XF. *Ryuto joins the group. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kyoya Tategami *Benkei Hanawa *Nile (Debut in 4D) *Demure (Debut in 4D) *Ryuto (Debut) *King (Flashback) *Masamune Kadoya (Flashback) *Zeo Abyss (Flashback) *Toby (Flashback) *Coach Steel (Flashback) *Johannes *Aguma *Bao *Beylin Fist Members Beyblades *Cosmic Pegasus F:D (Gingka's) *Omega Dragonis 85XF (Ryuto's; Debut; Featured *Vulcan Horuseus 145D (Nile's) Featured Beybattles *Gingka (Cosmic Pegasus F:D) vs Ryuto (Omega Dragonis 85XF) = Gingka and Big Bang Pegasis Special Moves used *Big Bang Tornado (Cosmic Pegasus F:D's) *Mode Change (Cosmic Pegasus F:D's; Omega Dragonis 85XF's) *Final Drive (Cosmic Pegasus F:D's) *Hammer Volt (Omega Dragonis 85XF's) Gallery ryuto launching omega draconis.JPG ryuto holding a treasure.JPG the group traveling through africa.JPG the group in front of the maze door.JPG the maze.JPG ryuto preparing to launch.JPG draconis hitting pegasus. 2.JPG draconis hitting pegasus.JPG ryuto activating his special move. 2.JPG ryuto activating his special move.JPG draconis using it's special move.JPG sparks coming out of draconis.JPG draconis laying with pegasus still spinning.JPG thumb|300px|right|full hd Trivia *Omega Dragonis 85XF is the first Bey that is based on the constellation Draco since L-Drago. *Team Wild Fang makes its 4D debut. Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Category:Undubbed episodes Category:Metal Fury Episodes